Duke it out in D.C.
Duke It Out In D.C. is an expansion pack to the popular first-person shooter, Duke Nukem 3D, developed by Sunstorm Interactive and published by WizardWorks. The add-on was released on March 17, 1997. Plot Aliens have crash-landed into the capital building, and have begun a massive invasion of DC, capturing and destroying crucial government locations. One man is called for the job of wiping out the alien vermin - Duke Nukem. As Duke, players will go through one new episode in an attempt to defeat the aliens and rescue the President. Level design While many have complimented Duke It Out In D.C.'s level design, others have criticized the levels for being too large and, in some cases, confusing. One map which has perhaps the most mixed opinions is Smithsonian Terror, a massive museum based on the real place, as some criticize its size and puzzles while others praise the realistic interiors and creative design ideas. Reception Duke It Out In D.C. has had mixed results with players. While some find it the best of the expansions, it is also considered by many as the worst because of its frustrating level design. Furthermore, it contains no new weapons nor enemies which was disliked by some. Trivia *Created by the winner of the Total Entertainment Network's contest to develop the best independently designed and produced map levels for the original Duke 3D. *The downloadable demo of Duke It Out In D.C. includes a number of screenshots; these screenshots are mock-ups in Build, not in-game screenshots, and don't represent real gameplay. This is evident by the presence of locator objects (only found in Build), over-large RPG explosions, the Overlord being in several locations and larger than usual (it is not in this expansion pack at all), and various sprites that are unaffected by sector palette. *As the game is set in Washington, D.C. it features a lot of landmarks such as the White House, United States Capitol, Washington Monument, Lincoln Memorial and the Smithsonian Institution (or Smithsonian Terror as it's named in the game) all in their full glory for the player to explore. *The president in the game, although it's never actually written or told out loud, is obviously Bill Clinton during the years 1993 to 2001 he sat as the United States President. (Though one message on a wall does specifically name 'Bill', referring to a portrait of the president.) *Charlie Wiederhold created several levels for this add-on. Wiederhold was later hired by 3D Realms to work on the sequel Duke Nukem Forever. He would later join Gearbox Software but leave before they got Duke Nukem Forever. *One of the levels' names, Dread October, was a parody to the Red October, a fictional submarine which appeared in Tom Clancy's Hunt for Red October and its film adaptation. *With the DukeDC Highres Pack, NightFright provided a custom soundtrack with music from various sources (e.g. The X-Files, Castlevania, Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis, Robocop 3 or Jill of the Jungle) to fit the atmosphere of the expansion levels. Later on, many players erroneously assumed these tracks were authentic and official part of the addon. However, Duke It Out In D.C. is a replacement of episode 3 (Shrapnel City) and uses its music tracks in the exact same sequence as the original Duke3D episode. *On April 30, 2017, an all-new custom music pack (Duke DC Music Pack 2.0) was released, composed by James "Jimmy" Paddock in collaboration with NightFright to provide a completely original soundtrack for the addon which captures the atmosphere of the individual levels. Screenshots Image:Dc1.gif|Duke begins his adventure just outside the White House building Image:Dc2.gif|The Lincoln Memorial Image:Dc3.gif|Duke engaging Pig Cops outside the Federal Bureau of Investigation building Image:Dc4.gif|Give me a big smile, sir! Image:Dc5.gif|Inside the Smithsonian building Image:Dc6.gif|The Capitol building has seen better days... Image:Dc7.gif|About to launch some torpedoes inside the submarine Image:Dc8.gif|The Cycloid Emperor facing off against our hero while the President watches on in the background External links * Mobygames * Video Walkthrough by VivisectorITA * Video Walkthrough by Lingyan203 * Video Walkthrough by GalleyUK * Video Walkthrough by ultratree85 Category:Expansion packs Category:Duke It Out In D.C.